


Standing in the rain: 8812

by life_not_knife



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘He longs to feel the cold freshness as it lands upon his broad, bronze shoulders and bare arms; his firm torso slowly painted in splashes and patches as each watery drop casts its magic ink and makes the once white canvas of his tank top disappear and be replaced by a caramel chest and toned stomach.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing in the rain: 8812

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Rejuvenating, light and fresh. That’s what the sound of the rain, as it beats against the rooftops, sounds like to Jongin. He inhales the smell of dirt and wet concrete as it slithers in through the tiny opened gap in the window. He wants to step outside and stand in the torrent. He longs to feel the cold freshness as it lands upon his broad, bronze shoulders and bare arms; his firm torso slowly painted in splashes and patches as each watery drop casts its magic ink and makes the once white canvas of his tank top disappear and be replaced by a caramel chest and toned stomach. Yes, there is something calming about the rain and something pure. It’s like the world, just for this moment is frozen in time as it washes away the grime and filth, the troubles and sorrows and just for that moment, everything is at peace.  
  
“Jongin?” A voice calls softly from the bedroom door. It’s Kyungsoo’s voice, he doesn’t need to turn around to know. He does though, averting his eyes from his bedroom window to see the shorter but older boy paused in his own moment of questioning. His thick, strong fingers are grasping the door handle as he balances his weight on his forward left foot. The boy’s well-built frame is only partially visible from behind the white door, his soft and round face smiling lightly with thick eyebrows raised and the black circle rimmed glasses only making his usually wide eyes even bigger and brighter.  
  
“Dinner’s almost ready” Is all Kyungsoo says before he hovers lightly as he waits for Jongin to approach.  
  
“Thanks” Jongin offers as his reply but his seated frame doesn’t shift from the window sill and he knows that by the count of three, Kyungsoo will be standing at his side. Jongin turns back to look at the window, his back rested against the reveal and… 1, the click of the door. 2, a shuffling of slippers across the carpeted floor. 3, a shadow cast over the right side of his profile, the left still illuminated by the lamppost just outside the window.  
  
“Watching the rain again?” Kyungsoo offers but the answer is spoken for with a simple glance at Jongin’s actions.  
  
“Yeah…” he trails off and lets out a loud exhale as his socked feet come closer to his body, arms folded atop his knees, making space for Kyungsoo to sit opposite him.  
  
“What were you thinking about?” The older asks as he takes his seat, knowing it was for him just from Jongin’s simple body language. His slippers are left at the foot of the sill and his socked toes bump against the bronzed boy’s own. The two sit like a mirror image, their bended knees framing the window and backs resting against each reveal.  
  
“I was thinking that I want to go stand in the rain.” Jongin answers truthfully, his eyes flickering from the dampened rooftops to the other boy’s face. He notes how Kyungsoo is darker than the last time they sat here. The street lamp illuminates his skin but rather than reflecting off his pale skin in an ethereal glow like before, now it seems to sink in and add an extra layer of warmth to the slightly tanned skin and Jongin can’t decide which he likes best. He concludes that it doesn’t matter, if it is Kyungsoo, he will look great in any shape or form. He watches as the older male’s lips turn up a little at the corners to form a plump heart shape. That’s when Jongin notices he is staring again and diverts his gaze back to the torrential downpour.  
  
“Hmm…me too. It would be refreshing.” Kyungsoo mumbles, his chin coming to rest atop his bent knees as his eyes are also fixed on the rain. Although, Jongin’s attention has been stolen by the older male once again as he admires his strong jawline and long lashes. He notices how Kyungsoo’s shoulders are wide and broad in comparison to his slight frame from the last time they sat here. His hair is cut short now too and sports his natural colour. As before though, the boy opposite him is still kind and caring. He still stands by Jongin through thick and thin. He is still as handsome and attractive as always.  
  
“Not everything has changed, and yet it has at the same time.” Jongin muses out loud, now looking directly at the older male.  
Kyungsoo shifts his gaze to meet Jongin’s hazel orbs with a light frown lining his forehead.  
  
“What do you mean?” He prompts, perplexed for a moment.  
  
“Take these last few years for example, nothing has changed, we still can’t stand in the rain … and yet everything around us has changed in every possible way. Nothing has changed, it still rains and we are still sitting here in this window and yet, everything has changed…everything.” Jongin explains cryptically but he has a feeling that Kyungsoo knows exactly what he means.  
  
“Well, I am still me and you are still you Jongin, even if we look different.” Kyungsoo tries, he doesn’t want to make a fool out of himself and the best way to do that is to play dumb for just a little longer. Just in case.  
  
“Hmm…we look different. We feel different…yet nothing has changed.” Jongin finally lets out a long sigh as he releases his knees from the clutch of his folded arms and allows his feet to stretch out and fit on either side of Kyungsoo’s sitting frame. Kyungsoo looks back into the soft hazel eyes, searching for an answer, for confirmation but what he gets is a confident determination. He feels the air thick with tension as their eyes stay locked and the silence stretches between them. Eventually the older boy breaks the contact with a more physical and tangible contact that has something in Jongin’s stomach twisting as he feels a pressure on his knee, Kyungsoo’s deft fingers tracing a pattern that Jongin recognises as the numbers 88 and 12.  
  
Nothing is said between the two as Kyungsoo’s eyes roam the expanse of Jongin’s body from head to toe before their gazes lock once again. Jongin wants to make a move and so, he counts to three again. 1, a soft shuffling of fabric against the wooden sill. 2, a pressure on his upper thighs that sends a shiver down his spine. 3, that same shadow now facing him and casting his upper body in darkness. In the 3 seconds it took him to pluck up the courage to make a move, Kyungsoo had beaten him to it. The older male was now kneeling between his legs, Jongin’s right foot was dangling aimlessly over the edge of the windowsill to make more room for the natural haired boy between his thighs. He feels those thick fingers run lightly through his own artificial blonde locks and their faces are millimetres apart. Kyungsoo’s heavy and humid breath lands on his plump bottom lip and is caught by the dip in his philtrum before it evaporates into the intense atmosphere of the bedroom. The shorter male smells like shampoo and deodorant but the mixture of them together gives Jongin a smell that he can only label as: Kyungsoo. A firm palm comes to rest on Jongin’s neck as the thumb stretches to lightly trace the shell of his left ear. He feels the pressure of the hand as it guides his head forward slowly and he finally closes his eyes, anticipating the meeting of their lips that he has craved for too many years already.  
  
“Jongin, Soo… dinner is out. Come on.” Chanyeol’s bellowing voice followed by a rapping of knuckles against the white wooden door breaks the moment and Jongin groans.  
  
“Alright, we’re coming!” He yells back, more perturbed than poor Chanyeol expected.  
  
Kyungsoo laughs and jumps down from the windowsill, lacing his hands with Jongin’s and pulling him towards the door. The older boy shuffles into his cute penguin slippers and the contrast between now and only seconds before has Jongin’s head reeling because how can Kyungsoo be so seductive one moment and cute the next? None the less, Jongin allows himself to be lead over to the door.  
  
He is surprised however when Kyungsoo doesn’t reach for the handle right away and instead he see’s large round glasses and even larger orbs staring up at him before he feels a pressure on his neck and large, puffy lips pressed against his own. They aren’t as soft as Jongin expects them to be, in fact, they are pretty chapped and … well, perfect. His lips part and allow Kyungsoo’s tongue entrance, his own playing and teasing as they meet. The kiss is breathless but sweet, firm but soft and Jongin thinks it is typical that the walking oxymoron that is Kyungsoo, would kiss in just the same way. They finally part for air and Jongin is panting but his face has never smiled brighter.  
  
“What?” Kyungsoo asks but his face is mirroring the same smile.  
  
“I just thought of something…” Jongin begins and Kyungsoo’s face is all kinds of interested. He leans in closer to the older boy’s ear as he whispers lightly “…I wanna kiss you in the rain.”  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Note:**

> This was a spur of the moment, inspiration just struck – kind of fic. I really don’t have time to be writing right now not with everything at work but I couldn’t help myself. It was raining and I was drowning in EXO’s new comeback and BAM! This little idea appeared haha.
> 
> There’s no smut which makes a change for me but I was in the mood for cuddly, happy Kaisoo.  
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated as are up votes, subscribers and kudos! :)
> 
> See you guys soon, one more week of pressure at work and then I should have time to write! Woo!
> 
> I am also taking part in the pretty boy exchange so you can look forward to that too if you also ship Taekai like I do.
> 
> Xx L xX


End file.
